Acura NSX Type S '97
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Acura |year = 1997 |drivetrain = |engine = C32B |torque = 224.2lb ft / 5,300rpm |displacement = 3179 cc |power = 276 HP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |length = 4430 mm |width = 1810 mm |height = 1160 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Acura NSX Type S '97 is a sports road car produced by Acura. It debuted in Gran Turismo but only returned in Gran Turismo 2, never to appear in any future games from thereon, being replaced with the more well-known Honda NSX Type S '97. Colors The Acura NSX Type S '97 comes in fifteen colors: * Grand Prix White * Neutron White Pearl * Platinum White Pearl * Sebring Silver Metallic * Kaiser Silver Metallic * Magnum Gray Pearl * Berlina Black * Grand Prix Red * Formula Red * Imola Orange Pearl * Indy Yellow Pearl * Estoril Turquoise Pearl * Phoenix Blue * Monte Carlo Blue Pearl * Midnight Pearl In-game description This description is taken from the original Gran Turismo: When Acura came out with a new 3.2 liter engine and 6-speed manual transmission in 1997, the sports model Type S was added to the line-up. Also, Type S Zero, with enhanced sportiness and more emphasis on circuit driving, was added. The Type S had managed to remove approximatelyShortened to "approx" in the game. 45 kg from the standard NSX, but the Type S Zero went even further, stripping away a staggering 96 kg. With these changes, the NSX became an easier car to turn compared to previous incarnations, especially with the Type S Zero. The suspension was given added rigidity at the rear and slightly softened at the front, resulting in secure communication between car and road surface, and a more neutral handling. These alterations changed the car's looks far more radically than the previous generation had done, and resulted in a car that requires a certain amount of skillful driving. Genuine sports cars choose their own drivers. Acquisition Gran Turismo The Acura NSX Type S '97 can be purchased from the Honda/Acura Dealership for 103,570 Credits. Aside from being purchasable in said dealership, this car is one of the Honda/Acura cars playable in Arcade Mode, classified as an A-class car. All of this is only possible in the NTSC-U version of the game. Gran Turismo 2 This car can be bought at the Acura dealership in South City for 103,570 Credits. It is only possible in the NTSC-U version of the game, but unlike in GT1, it can't be race modified. Pictures File:Hnasnn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2. -R-Acura_NSX_Type_S.jpg|An Acura NSX Type S with racing modifications applied. Acura NSX Type S (Back).jpg|The Acura NSX Type S as viewed from the back. Note the "Type S" logo below the right side taillights. Trivia *Acura did actually offer the NSX Type S in the US market as the Acura NSX Zanardi Edition, a limited edition NSX model made in honor of IndyCar racer Alex Zanardi, available only in Formula Red with black BBS rims. The Type S and Zanardi are almost the same, the main difference being that the Zanardi Edition uses leather seats instead of Type S' full bucket seats, resulting in slight weight increase compared to Type S. This Zanardi Edition was alluded in the description for Acura NSX '97 in GT2. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Acura Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race